November 29, 2013 Smackdown results
The November 29, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 26, 2013 at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut. Summary In an ultra-festive Thanksgiving weekend edition of SmackDown, the WWE Universe was truly thankful for a WWE Tag Team Title Match that transformed into a 12-Man showdown of explosive mass hysteria. Plus, El Torito competed in his first match and Titus O'Neil made a mess of his match against Antonio Cesaro. WWE Champion Randy Orton kicked off SmackDown, just four days after World Heavyweight Champion John Cena challenged him to a monumental Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match at WWE TLC – where both illustrious titles will literally hang in the balance. When Renee Young asked the Face of WWE about the moment at Survivor Series when The Authority had emerged and seemed to buy him crucial time, Orton explained that he had been playing possum and didn't need any help to defeat Big Show. However, when asked how he felt about the historic match against The Champ at the upcoming pay-per-view, The Viper did not answer – choosing instead to leave the ring without any comment at all. SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero welcomed Superstars, Divas and Gobbledy Gookers alike to a special post-Thanksgiving party, but warned that unlike previous blue brand celebrations, things would not descend into mayhem on her watch. Vickie then presented a hilarious food eating contest between Titus O’Neil and The Great Khali – a contest that The Prime Time Player would win when The Punjabi Playboy's face dropped into a pie. Unfortunately, with the victory, the overly stuffed grappler also "won" the right to face Antonio Cesaro later in the show. The party was not for everybody, though. For when Divas Champion AJ Lee and Tamina tried to crash the festivities, the Queen Diva threatened to put them in a food fight against everybody else – a warning they decided to heed by making their exit. The World's Strongest Man returned to Friday night still carrying the momentum of both his Survivor Series and Raw victories from earlier in the week. He would take on Curtis Axel, who came to the ring flanked by Ryback. Luckily for the former World Heavyweight Champion, though, he brought Intercontinental Champion Big E Langston to watch his back. And after Big E took care of the charging Human Wrecking Ball outside the ring, Henry finished off Axel with The World's Strongest Slam. The fast and furious El Torito made his in-ring debut on SmackDown, teaming with his Los Matadores amigos in a high-octane match against “The Plymouth Rockers” – the artists usually known as 3MB. And in the end, the charging Superstar would play a big part in making short work of the would-be “Rockers,” before Diego & Fernando finished off Drew McIntrye with painful tag team precision. Echoing accusations flooding social media all week long, CM Punk speculated that the many bad things he and partner Daniel Bryan have gone through recently could be the work of “someone with Authority.” Punk then warned that once he gets to the bottom of it all, it would be members of The Shield who would need protection. Later, flanked by the dangerous Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, Bray Wyatt spoke on their mysterious taking of Daniel Bryan from the Raw ring, which was the last time anyone saw the former WWE Champion. Among his haunting comments on the subject, The Eater of Worlds said that Bryan would “be safe with them,” and that “The Beard entered the Lion’s Den a man, but would emerge a monster.” Clearly angry over what he interpreted as Xavier Woods “stealing” both his theme music and The Funkadactyls on Raw, Brodus Clay followed up some strong words for the “rookie” by shoving him down in the locker room. Later, Tons of Funk would battle Woods & R-Truth in tag team action. Despite an explosive effort by the up-and-coming competitor and his former United States Champion partner, the angry Funkasaurus ultimately wreaked havoc, flattening Woods with a splash off the ropes. After reigning supreme in a food eating contest as part of Vickie Guerrero's post-Thanksgiving celebration backstage, the ultra-stuffed Titus O’Neal “won” the right to face the powerful Antonio Cesaro one-on-one. This would prove to be a very messy affair. When The Real American executed his patented Swing maneuver on his opponent, a concerned Darren Young quickly climbed in the ring to draw the disqualification and end the torture for his nauseous partner. However, this proved to be too little, too late. For, after the bell had barely rung, Titus could not stop himself from vomiting into JBL's expensive hat at ringside. He then placed that hat on Michael Cole's head before puking a second time ... directly on Zeb Colter. Whether it was because they scored a huge win over the Rhodes brothers & Rey Mysterio in Six-Man Tag Team action on Raw, or because Roman Reigns was the sole survivor in their Traditional Elimination Tag Team Match at the pay-per-view 24 hours earlier, Reigns & Seth Rollins earned an opportunity to reclaim championship gold on the festive episode of the blue brand. As they made their attempt, United States Champion Dean Ambrose invited himself onto SmackDown commentary for a ringside seat. With bodies flying everywhere at the height of the action, Cody hit a thunderous Cross Rhodes on Seth Rollins and looked ready to close the door on The Hounds of Justice. But before the referee could count to three, Ambrose opted to attack, provoking a chair-wielding CM Punk into the ring with furious retribution in his eyes. These actions caused the SmackDown General Manager to restart the action as a Six-Man Tag Team Match! The impromptu Six-Man Match was a thrill ride from start to finish, proving ever more action-packed than the title contest that preceded it. However, just when it looked like CM Punk was about to close matters with the GTS, the horrifically familiar tone of The Wyatt Family interrupted and, following the subsequent darkness, the creepy faction appeared and perched themselves at the base of the ramp to get a closer look. This addition would allow The Shield to regain the advantage. When the tide turned again, however, the Wyatts attacked the fan favorites outside the ring. The Usos stormed down to even the odds and things dissented into a full-blown, Thanksgiving episode brawl. Seconds later, Rey Mysterio charged into the breach as well. As a result of the continued disorder, Vickie Guerrero again changed the nature of the matchup, expanding things into a 12-Man Tag Team Match! The special Thanksgiving edition of SmackDown reached epic levels when the newly established 12-Man Tag Team showdown took center stage! And as order completely broke down in the final moments of that incredible contest, a flurry of spears, double kicks and catapulting Superstars took over. This ended with a 619 by Rey Mysterio mixed with a GTS by The Second City Saint – closing out Erik Rowan and ending the colossal SmackDown main event in heroic style. Results ; ; *Mark Henry (w/ Big E. Langston) defeated Curtis Axel (w/ Ryback) (3:08) *Los Matadores (Diego, El Torito & Fernando) defeated The Plymouth Rockers (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal)) (3:05) *Tons Of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) w/ The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated Truth & Consequences (R-Truth & Xavier Woods) (2:14) *Antonio Cesaro (w/ Jack Swagger & Zeb Colter of The Real Americans) defeated Titus O'Neil (w/ Darren Young of Prime Time Players) by DQ (1:59) *The Rhodes Brothers (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) © defeated The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (w/ Dean Ambrose) by DQ to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (26:13) *CM Punk and the Rhodes Brothers defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) by DQ *CM Punk, the Rhodes Brothers, Rey Mysterio & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) & The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (12:18) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Renee Young interviews Randy Orton SD 11-29-13 1.jpg SD 11-29-13 2.jpg SD 11-29-13 3.jpg SD 11-29-13 4.jpg Mark Henry vs. Curtis Axel SD 11-29-13 5.jpg SD 11-29-13 6.jpg SD 11-29-13 7.jpg SD 11-29-13 8.jpg SD 11-29-13 9.jpg SD 11-29-13 10.jpg Los Matadores vs. 3MB SD 11-29-13 11.jpg SD 11-29-13 12.jpg SD 11-29-13 13.jpg SD 11-29-13 14.jpg SD 11-29-13 15.jpg Tons of Funk vs. R-Truth & Xavier Woods SD 11-29-13 16.jpg SD 11-29-13 17.jpg SD 11-29-13 18.jpg SD 11-29-13 19.jpg SD 11-29-13 20.jpg SD 11-29-13 21.jpg Antonio Cesaro vs. Titus O'Neil SD 11-29-13 22.jpg SD 11-29-13 23.jpg SD 11-29-13 24.jpg SD 11-29-13 25.jpg SD 11-29-13 26.jpg SD 11-29-13 27.jpg SD 11-29-13 28.jpg SD 11-29-13 29.jpg Cody Rhodes & Goldust vs. The Shield SD 11-29-13 30.jpg SD 11-29-13 31.jpg SD 11-29-13 32.jpg SD 11-29-13 33.jpg SD 11-29-13 34.jpg SD 11-29-13 35.jpg SD 11-29-13 36.jpg SD 11-29-13 37.jpg SD 11-29-13 38.jpg SD 11-29-13 39.jpg CM Punk, Cody Rhodes, & Goldust vs. The Shield SD 11-29-13 40.jpg SD 11-29-13 41.jpg SD 11-29-13 42.jpg SD 11-29-13 43.jpg SD 11-29-13 44.jpg CM Punk, Cody Rhodes, Goldust, Rey Mysterio & The Usos vs. The Shield & The Wyatt Family SD 11-29-13 45.jpg SD 11-29-13 46.jpg SD 11-29-13 47.jpg SD 11-29-13 48.jpg SD 11-29-13 49.jpg SD 11-29-13 50.jpg SD 11-29-13 51.jpg SD 11-29-13 52.jpg SD 11-29-13 53.jpg SD 11-29-13 54.jpg SD 11-29-13 55.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #745 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #745 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events